Bella Ragazza
by xTheFallingGinkgoChildx
Summary: She was beautiful. He was an idiot with a wish. He wished for her love and nothing more. But, be careful for what you wish for, Romano. Genderbending ! Fem!Germany x Romano. Human names and Country names mixed. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Merda_. There she was, the blonde haired muscular women with eyes that melted into the sky. She was the one, and only one, that has stolen my heart. Ludivine, or as my fratello would say 'Lud', sat down at her designated spot in the meeting hall. She was right in the middle of an obnoxious sandwich; smack dab between her brother and France. _Fa schifo per lei.  
><em>Even with her pissed of mien; she still had a radiant glow to her. It was odd, but her short hair laid perfectly on her slightly toned neck and jawline. Lud's black cross necklace rested on her neck between her collar bones...

_Maledizione di Dio!_ There I was, getting all romantic and mushy again. I couldn't help it. She was the most gorgeous woman in the world and she hated me. Well, who wouldn't? She was best friends with my annoying fratello who was probably telling her all the lovey-dovey things I said about her at dinner. I wish I had one chance, just one, to make her fall in love with me.

That's all I wanted.

But no. Her brother was dick and probably hated me as well. I sighed while doodling random stick figures on my notepad. I was next to Spain and America. Of course, I was five people down from Germany…which meant that I couldn't stare at her from across the room. Prussia probably told England and made him change up the seating charts.

MERDA!

The meeting was pointless. Nothing was solved and the only thing that got done was Spain's 'much needed' siesta. Oh and America eat all the free food available. Like always.

-  
>But later that night, something happened. For the better for once.<p>

I glanced out the window, spying on the Italian landscapes that stretched far and wide. The sky was an inky black dotted with little golden sequins. It reminded me of Germany….  
>Just then, a golden streak shot across the sky, canvassing the horizon. My eyes widened and I came up a wish as quickly as possible.<br>"I wish that Germany would fall in love with me!" My mumbles broke the silence of my dark bedroom. As the star passed, a smile on my face appeared. Tomorrow. I _will _make her fall in love tomorrow!

**In case you haven't realised by now, the speaker is Romano 3 Thank you for reading! I will update this SOON. Reviewing it will inpsire me to write more :)**


	2. Fashion Styles

The next day I woke up, I felt like a better and stronger man. I showered my dark chestnut hair thoroughly and used some fruity girly shit that fratello wears. It smelled terrible but every dam day I hear the girls wooing over how nice he smells. It better work!

Thank god we Italians have good style or I'd be shit out of luck. I rummaged through my closet, pulling out every Gucci shirt and pair of Louis Vuitton pants I owed. I probably sound like a girl, but I admit that I changed a total of 23 times. But each time I changed, I changed for _her_. I changed because I thought I wasn't_ good enough for her._ Once I decided on a white silk button down pair with fashionable black pants and a red blazer, I checked myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked fly. After an extra spritz of Axe, I strolled downstairs. Feliciano was in the kitchen, cooking 'morning' pasta for himself. Typical.

The doorbell rang suddenly after I ate my breakfast. Italy skipped to the door and opened it with a sing-songy voice. Just out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a tall blonde haired beauty enter my casa. Shit. My stomach was doing twists and flips. Both she and Italy took seats at the kitchen table with me. For once, Germany decided to sit across from me.

"My, You look handsome today, Romano." She smiled at me. This was no ordinary smile. Germany _never_ smiled unless she really meant it. Her eyes twinkled as I weakly replied with "T-t-t-thanks. You look g-gorgeous."

It's a good think Italy is an idiot or this would be even more awkward.

I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato, but who could blame me! Just look at her…with her extra low cut shirt, unusually short shorts, and hey-is that makeup? What's going on? 


End file.
